


Yukigo no Kuroko: NG-Shuu!

by MsSuzuYuki



Series: Yukigo no Kuroko [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Deleted Cuts, F/M, Gen, NG - Freeform, POV Changes, SI!OC, Self-Insert, bloopers, extra scenes, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSuzuYuki/pseuds/MsSuzuYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMAKEs, Extra Scenes (different POVs, etc), or Deleted Scenes from "Yukigo no Kuroko".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukigo no Kuroko: NG-Shuu!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these little (or large, you never know!) extras from my SI!OC series, "Yukigo no Kuroko"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SI!OC tries to learn magic tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the bookstore scene~!  
> \-- Sorry if these aren't funny. I don't... really write outright humour? OTL

“Obaa-chan, do we have a deck of cards somewhere?”

“It’s in the cupboard by the sofa, Tetsuko-chan!”

“Thank you!”

I attempted to shuffle the deck.

They spilled out of my hands and fell as a mess on the floor.

“Ah…” I blinked. “That wasn’t supposed to happen…”

I gathered the cards in my hands again and tried again.

This time, one of the cards flew up into my eye.

“Ow!” I rubbed at it, ran to the bathroom to run water over it, and sighed in relief once it stopped stinging.

I let an imperceptible pout touch my lips.

“… One more time…?”

This try succeeded in vaulting the cards upwards to my chin like a large paper beam.

“... I hope this is how Tetsuya started learning Misdirection, too, because I can’t even shuffle a deck at the moment… Oh boy… And his specialty was simple magic tricks, too…”

I almost groaned, but held back just in time - it was too out of character for Kuroko to groan, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! <3


End file.
